


The Marine Fic

by Anonymous



Series: Cursed Fics [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dolphins, Dolphins & Whales, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Hybrids, M/M, Marine Mammals, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ocean Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whales, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream meets a whale. How riveting!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cursed Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192190
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	The Marine Fic

“Holy shit, is that a whale?”

George scrunched his nose and elbowed Dream in the side. Dream shouted in pain and scowled in return. “You’re so annoying. We’ve seen like thousands of them,” he said.

Dream raised an eyebrow. “They’re cool!” He reached his arms out and made his way closer to the whale, tail swaying in the water behind him. “Hello? Excuse me?”

The whale turned slowly and peered at Dream through dark eyes. “What? What do you want?”

“Oh. Uh, just making friendly chatter!” Dream laughed awkwardly, gazing at the large tail swaying behind him. “What’s your name?”

The whale scoffed. “Sapnap,” he responded, crossing his arms. Dream shivered under Sapnap’s gaze and how his eyes raked up and down his body. It was almost lewd.

Dream looked back to George, but quickly found he was long gone. Probably fed up with Dream’s antics, but making friends was his strong suit! 

“You’ll do.”

Maybe more than friends?

“Wha—?” Dream gasped as Sapnap pulled him close, rough and tan hands grabbing at his shoulders. He kissed him with no mercy, all tongue and deep biting. By the time he pulled back, Dream was gasping, little bubbles flaring out of his mouth and nose, lips dark red and abused from the activity.

“Over,” Sapnap ordered and Dream dazedly complied. He flipped over, only slightly uneasy from being upside down. “I’ve never mated with a dolphin before.”

Dream blinked a few times. His head was fuzzy. “You’re going to mate me?” He asked quietly, arousal flaring in his stomach.

“Of course I am, babe,” Sapnap laughed. “Gonna fuck you so good, fill you up so nice.” Dream was practically leaking now, heat radiating off every inch of his body. His tail swished through the water, sending little ripples over Sapnap.

He pressed his fingers into Dream’s boy pussy until he was nice and stretched. He took Sapnap easy enough.

“You a little sissy whore?” He asked, biting down Dream’s neck until he was moaning.

“Yes, yes, I am!” Dream cried. He clenched hard around Sapnap’s fingers and almost came from nothing but the friction and degradation. 

“Not so fast,” Sapnap tutted. He pulled his fingers out and grinned, positioning his cock against Dream’s hole. He slammed in with ease, slick leaking into the water as he anchored himself inside of him. “So nice. Tight. Bet you’d like to be fucked loose, wouldn’t you, bitch?”

“Please,” Dream sobbed. His hands clutched around Sapnap’s neck and pulled him closer.

Sapnap chuckled and began a quick pace, leaving little time for Dream to adjust to his large length. He slammed his hips in and out, fists in his hair and fingers against his scalp. He pulled and tugged until Dream was screaming, cumming in violent, rhythmic spurts into the water and against his chest.

“Not finished yet.” Sapnap continued to abuse his hole, prostate pulsing at every slide of his cock. Dream began to cry, shaking and sobbing and fluttering around Sapnap’s giant cock that used him so well. He was practically nothing but a cockslut at that point.

Sapnap finished with a harsh snap of his hips, making sure all of his cum was spilled right into Dream’s hole and not a single drop was wasted. He let Dream sit there for a while, simply warming his cock until he slid out. Little white blobs floated out from around his tail.

“Well, that was nice,” he said. “Maybe we’ll see each other and you can sit down on my cock again sometime. Would you like that?”

Dream nodded so eagerly that it made Sapnap grin.

“Alright then, it’s settled. Same time next year, write it down, cutie.”

“Same time next year,” Dream repeated, eyes glazed and well fucked-out.


End file.
